Application-specific integrated circuits (ASICs) are integrated circuits designed and built to serve a particular purpose or application. ASICs provide fast computational speed compared with slower, more generalized solutions, such as software solutions running on general-purpose processors or field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs). As the name implies, ASICs are generally designed to perform only one specific application, resulting in a trade-off between flexibility and computational speed. ASICs are increasing in importance in cryptography-related fields, such as proof-of-work systems, digital rights management systems, and other applications generally having stringent speed and efficiency requirements.
The figures are not intended to be exhaustive or to limit the invention to the precise form disclosed. It should be understood that the invention can be practiced with modification and alteration, and that the disclosed technology be limited only by the claims and the equivalents thereof.